He Gets the Girl
by xyber116
Summary: A sequel to The Big Bad Wolf Retires and follows, The Dress Rehearsal, 2x11.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wasn't planning this but I was inspired by the episode but it's very short.

* * *

He isn't much of an adult he thinks as he drags his sorry ass through his building's lobby at 8 AM. Less than three days is all it took for him to start sleeping with Ivy. He should have stopped after the first time but he was feeling pathetically lonely. He thinks that eventually karma will catch up with him.

When the elevator doors open, to say he is surprised by the sight in front of him would be a major understatement. As he walks closer to the couch, he realizes that it is indeed Karen Cartwright asleep on his couch.

He's pissed at her in this moment. She's almost been throwing tantrums at rehearsals and acting like a stuck up star that she isn't. He really, really wants to dump an ice-cold bucket of water on her or to go buy an air-horn to wake her up with. But instead, he pinches the bridge of his nose and forces that feeling deep down. He knows he doesn't have a leg to stand on since he has a shitty attitude most of the time but that doesn't mean he isn't frustrated.

Instead of being a super jerk, he decides to be just the regular jerk he normally is.

"KAREN!" he shouts at her. She bolts up like a gunshot has gone off. She brings a hand to her head and moans. It's very obvious that she has one killer hangover.

"Derek," she says while closing her eyes to stop the world from spinning. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

He takes in her state, rolls his eyes, and decides to be a gentleman. He bends down and picks her up.

She moans at the sudden movement.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"My bed," he answers. "You need more sleep before we have a conversation about why you are in my apartment."

"Okay," she says and buries her head in his shoulder. She's barely awake when he places her on the bed. He removes her jacket and then moves to take off her shoes while she struggles with her necklace. He finishes with the shoes and then helps with the jewelry. Once she's finished, she flops back down onto the sheets and passes out. From his bathroom he retrieves a glass of water and some Advil to place on the night stand.

He returns downstairs to work on something while she sleeps.

* * *

Several hours later, he hears her come down the stairs but he doesn't turn around from his computer screen on the kitchen bar. He senses her move to stand behind him and it takes all of his willpower to not start this conversation.

Its not until he feels her hands on the sleeve of his shirt that he does pull his eyes away from the screen. Within a split second she has grabbed the collar of his shirt and is kissing him, hard. He doesn't respond for a moment as he is too stunned. Then he remembers that this is Karen Cartwright, the woman he's wanted to kiss for the better part of the year, and he responds with all his vigor.

The kiss comes to a natural conclusion and he's positively speechless.

"These past few months, you have been the only person who has been completely honest with me. If we give this a try, can you keep doing that?" she asks while toying with his collar.

"I can't promise hearts and flowers," he says "but when you ask me something, I can be truthful."

"That's good enough for me," she says.

He should ask her questions, like how she got into his apartment or what happened with Jimmy and he should tell her about Ivy but then she's kissing him again and he could care less.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The rating got bumped up. I wasn't planning on writing this but I was inspired by a different show.

* * *

After an intense make-out session in his kitchen, Derek is ready to take this upstairs. He breaks away from her silky smooth lips and looks at her flushed face and heaving chest. He is one lucky man. She's just staring at him, wondering why he stopped when he moves his hands from her waist to her rear end. She's a little shocked, but then he lifts her off the floor and she's fully shocked.

She lets out a little squeal, and wraps her legs around his waist.

"Comfortable?" he asks after she settles her weight and arms around his neck. She nods in affirmation. "Good," he says before moving up the stairs to his room. Instead of kissing her like some romantic movie on the way to his room, they hold each other's daze. He lets a small cocky smirk form, and she does the same. After chasing her, he's finally going to catch her. He chuckles fleetingly and she raises an eyebrow.

"I'm going to have you in my bed twice in 24-hours," he says with the same cocky smirk.

"Hmmm," she muses. Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say. He may have just scared her off. But she amazes him. "Well, aren't you just lucky Mr. Wills?"

"Very," he answers and kicks open the door to his room. Then he spins them around so he has her pinned against the door and their bodies are flush. He can feel her heart rate increase. He just continues to stare at her while his pupils dilate. After holding her gaze for a moment, he moves his head down to recapture her lips. Her moist and supple lips draw him in, and suddenly he feels like he's drowning. Her tongue enters his mouth and now's he not drowning, he's on fire. On fire everywhere.

A moan escapes her throat and the sound goes straight to his groin. He's at attention and she can feel him through their clothing.

"The bed...now," she manages to get out through the kisses. Again he turns and lays them down while maintaining his hold.

"You have an amazingly hidden strength Mr. Wills," she teases lightly.

"It's all the dancing," he says with a smile.

"Well then, I can't wait to find out what you hide under all those baggy clothes," she says while unbuttoning his shirt. He lets her have her way with him as he skims his knuckles up and down her bare arms. The buttons are open and the shirt parts to reveal toned abs covered in sparse hair.

"Not bad," she says while licking her lips.

"Glad you approve darling," he drawls. He leans further over her until she's completely supine, and his face is just centimeters from hers. "You sure you want to do this? There's no going back? And I do have a reputation," he warns. While he doesn't want to drive her away, he does need be sure that she is 100% on board with the man that he is.

"I know. You're a wolf, maybe a lone wolf, but wolves can evolve and you have, Derek; I've seen it," she whispers while running her hands through his gorgeous hair.

"Wolves can also bite," he says.

"Only when threatened, and besides, maybe I like that," she says seductively.

"Oh well in that case," he says before seizing her lips. Again those intense feelings sweep over him.

He gets so caught up in kissing, that he fails to notice her hands move down his body to his belt. She briefly cups his hard length before undoing his belt and pants. He's halfway to being undressed and she's still fully clothed but he aims to remedy that. He breaks the kiss to pull her top off. Her bra is revealed and it's a creamy color that complements her skin and pushes her breasts together. He bends his head to plant kisses on top of the mounds. She hums in pleasure. But he moves on, down her stomach with kisses here and there, until he reaches the button of her jeans.

Again he pauses. He's never felt the need to be so cautious with any other woman. He lets his eyes connect with hers and non-verbally asks for permission. She smiles at him, truly smiles. That's all he needs as he quickly unfastens her pants and removes them along with her underwear at the same time. He tosses them somewhere to be discovered later.

She's beautiful, he thinks; absolutely stunning, lying on his bed clad only in a bra with her hair fanned out. He takes a moment to finish removing the rest of his clothing before returning to the bed completely naked. She runs her hands up and down his chest before moving to his back. As she's busy exploring him, he removes her bra. The cold air hits her nipples making them instantly peak. A small chuckle escapes him as he moves his mouth to cover one.

She moans hard and loud as he flicks his tongue over one nipple while playing and tweaking the other.

"Derek," she groans and her back arcs in pleasure as he applies a mild bite to the side of her breast. Her breathing as rapidly increased, but he's nowhere done with her.

"Told you I bite," he remarks, as he drags his mouth down her stomach again. He can he feel her muscles move as she laughs at his comment. He once again places kisses all over but while his fingers had been idle earlier they are not this time. They are gliding up her toned thighs before gently spreading them apart. His fingers tease the patch of hair above the juncture of her legs.

"You going to do something or just look?" she badgers him. He's surprised by her sass, but then he's been continuously astonished by her actions so why would be different in bed?

"I've never had anyone give me lip before while having sex," he tells her. "What if I was just going to look?"

"I guess I'd have to finish the job myself," she says with an air of confidence.

"I don't think so," he practically growls at her and kisses her again. Before she knows what's going on, he's pushed into her and she throws her head back as he overwhelms her.

"That's what I thought," he says as he begins to move his hips. He sets a harsh pattern that has her calling his name over and over again. She meets the rhythm he's established. One of his hands is gripping her hip, almost to the point of bruising, while the other maneuvers up her ribs to her breast. He pinches the nipple and she shutters.

"So close…" she murmurs in his ear. In response, he shifts their hips to create new friction, and abandons her breast. That hand trails down her body to her clit. A few flicks and she tumbles over the edge. A number of thrusts later and he follows.

He would normally roll off of her, but he somehow loses the ability to control his muscles. It's like he has been tasered and everything has seized up. She doesn't seem to mind though, and strokes his back while placing kisses behind his ear.

"Sorry," he mumbles as finally regains his strength and rolls just to the side.

"It's okay," she says. "It's nice up to a certain point."

"What point is that?" he asks.

"The one where you can't breath," she teases.

"Hmm," he responds as he feels his eyelids become heavy with sleep. Suddenly, a thought comes to his mind. "How did you get into my apartment?"

"Your doorman recognized and let me in," she says.

"Hmm. Not that I need to know right now, but what happened with Jimmy?" he asks.

"I broke it off," she says quietly. "He wouldn't answer any of the questions I had. And I decided I was done with people that lied to me. I had enough of that with Dev."

"Well, like I said I can't promise hearts and flowers, but being brutally honest has been identified as one of my character flaws," he says.

She just laughs at him, and curls up on his chest.


End file.
